Ferguson
Mr. Ferguson is a rancher and the father of Molly Ferguson. He appears in Call of Juarez. Early Life Not much is known about Ferguson before the events of Call of Juarez. He built a secluded ranch, and had hired many people to work for him including ex-klansman Chet. In 1882, Billy Candle came upon the ranch and had requested work there. Ferguson did not particularly like Billy mainly due to his Mexican heritage, or for the affection he had with his daughter. Chet also had his descrepencies with Billy as he also had a liking for Molly. One day, Billy and Molly were alone in a barn, and were caught by Chet. However, Billy had only kissed her. Chet, decided to use this to his advantage. Chet reported the incident to Ferguson who subsequently kicked Billy off of his ranch. Call of Juarez Two years later Billy returned to the ranch to escape from his step-uncle Ray McCall who believed him to have killed his stepfather and mother. Billy explained to Molly the truth, but was interrupted by Ferguson. The rancher took Billy outside, and told him to leave and never come back or he would kill Billy. Suddenly, gunshots rang out in the ranch as Ray and several men stormed the ranch gunning down the ranchhands. As Ray chased after Billy, two men known as the McClyde brothers mortally wounded Ferguson. Ray returned as the men revealed their true identities. Ray killed the two men, and came over to Ferguson. The man revealed his was just a rancher and not a rustler as the outlaws told Ray. He ordered Ray to go rescue his daughter at all costs. Ferguson drew his last breath and died on the spot. Appearance Ferguson was a broadly built and tall man in his late forties. His face was wrinkled and had short black hair with sideburns. He also sported a thick black horseshoe mustache. Ferguson wore a black checkered jacket with a red shirt, black tie, white trousers, brown boots and a tan cowboy hat. Personality Being a horse rancher, and the head of his business, Ferguson maintained a serious attitude and didn't take nonsense from anybody. He wasn't afraid to put a man in his place, and was rather protective of his daughter. Quotes "What the hell you doing back here?" - Ferguson on discovering Billy. "They took my daughter! Oh God..." "They said you were a rustler." '' ''"Rustler? I'm a rancher. This is my home. Please, don't let 'em hurt her. They're headed for the river. You're gonna need a horse to get there in time. Don't let 'em get away." - Ray McCall and Ferguson. "The only reason you're walking out of here is because of my daughter. But Billy, I swear to God, if I ever catch you back here again, I will take your life. Now you get the hell out of here and you never come back." - Ferguson to Billy. "Your letting him go?" "Shut up Chet. He beat you fair, so you don't got no say in this." - Ferguson and Chet. Trivia * Ferguson shares the same character model as County Commissioner Grizzwald. * It is unknown what happened to his wife as there is no mention of her by any character. * Ferguson is a name of Scottish origin. It means "Son of Fergus". Category:Call of Juarez characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Enemies